The present disclosure, for example, relates to a security and/or automation system, and more particularly to implementing at least one home automation system operation profile based, at least in part, on comparing received monitored sleep data with a received input regarding at least one home automation system operation profile.
Home automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Typical homeowners are concerned with a multitude of home safety details as they close down their homes for the night and go to sleep; they must consider whether they have locked all the doors, turned off all the lights, set the security alarm, ensured that all occupants are safely in their rooms, etc. Currently, each of these steps must be taken individually and manually to ensure that the home is properly secured. Existing home automation systems may allow for these security steps to be activated based on user input at a home automation panel or dedicated application on a computer or smartphone. However, requiring user input depends upon the homeowner remembering to take each of those steps; if the homeowner forgets, the system remains disarmed, lights remain on, doors remain unlocked, etc. Similarly, current homeowners must make manual adjustments to lighting, temperature settings, motion sensor activation or deactivation, and the like before they go to sleep, or when they wake up in the middle of the night, or in the morning.